Happy Momma's Birthday
by Hypedupash
Summary: DL Family fluff in honor of Mother's Day. A little late but better than ever right?


**Disclaimer:- I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

_Well it's a little late but inevitable. A D/L oneshot for Momma's day._

_I hope you like it :-)_

_Reviews are greatly appreciated._

**Happy Momma's Birthday**

Her bed was made, with the help of her father of course, the rhyme her mother had taught her to help echoed through the room in whispers "first the foot and then the head, that's the way to make the bed" she giggled quietly when the pillow toppled back to the floor.

"Shh…" Danny warned "Don't wake mommy"

"I promise" Ruby answered, her finger pushed firmly onto her lips as though it would stop her vocal cords working.

Danny smirked and folded Ruby's dressing gown and laid it over her pillow, then lifted Ruby and quietly tip-toed down the hall, taking extra care to avoid the floorboard that creaked. It was that floorboard that informed them that Ruby was up and about, much to her annoyance.

"Pancakes?" Ruby questioned as Danny set her down on the counter.

"Pancakes" Danny confirmed, pulling the mix down from the cupboard and setting it on the worktop while he heated the pan.

"And syrup?" she asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

Danny nodded as he poured some of the mix into a nearly perfect circle in the centre of the pan. "You gonna make a pretty card for mommy?" he asked as he lifted her from her perch, placing her instead at the kitchen table, a handful of pens, glitter glue and paper in front of her ready.

Ruby nodded before Danny hurried to flip the pancake over.

She turned to get comfy, hoping to roll into the warm body of her husband, instead she was met by nothing but cool air and tangled sheets, before she had time to question it she was back asleep, the baby had been fidgeting all night, keeping her awake with the constant trips to the bathroom.

"Daddy I can't do it" Ruby sighed as she tried to take the lid off of the pink glitter pen, ready to color the messily drawn heart in. With breakfast ready and on the dinner tray, Danny set it on the worktop quietly, careful not to topple the small vase with a single daisy or the tall glass of orange juice.

"You want to write your name inside first, then you won't smudge the front" Danny offered as he lifted her onto his knee once he'd taken her seat.

Opening the card revealed the childish scrawl of his daughter, the name was supposed to say Ruby did in fact read Rudy, but she'd done well and he was proud.

With an onslaught of pink and purple glitter covering the folded piece of paper, breakfast was set; grabbing the tray Danny followed his daughter as she held the drying card tight in her hand. He grinned as she followed his foot pattern from earlier to avoid the creak. He couldn't help but wonder if they'd know from now on that she was up early or not.

"Wake up mommy, it's your birthday" Ruby whispered, even quieter than she had been in the kitchen.

"Little louder Rubes, we want to wake her up now" Danny smirked.

Ruby shook her head "Baby's sleeping" she informed him with a glare, instead opting to kiss her mother's nose until she awoke.

The light feathery touch of her daughter's hair on her face made her scrunch her face up, feeling Ruby's lips on her skin made her open one eye warily.

"Happy mommy's birthday mommy" Ruby grinned and all but pushed the hand made card in to her mother's chest. "Daddy made breakfast" she smiled, failing to notice that her mother was ready to fall back to sleep.

Danny smiled softly as he set the tray on the bed, "eat a little something and then you can go back to sleep" Danny assured her, he'd felt her leave the bed every half an hour with a frustrated sigh as she headed for the bathroom.

"Only if you two share" she told them, her voice low and tired as she struggled to sit up.

He watched her silently from his half of the bed, Ruby between them fast asleep once more, she fidgeted uncomfortably once more, counting the petals of the daisy she now held in her hand, carefully he lifted Ruby up and carried her back through to her own bedroom, ignoring the confused look from Lindsay as he did so.

A moment later he was back carrying the tell tale blue box, he pulled the lid back to reveal a silver locket chain, No1 Mom engraved on the front of the heart shaped pendant, inside contained a picture of Ruby on one half, a black and white blurred face on the other. "I figured until we actually saw her, the scan would be enough" he shrugged sheepishly, placing the pendant around her neck as she held her hair out of the way.

"It's beautiful" she whispered as she fingered the new piece of jewelry affectionately "it's perfect" she smiled and then kissed him softly.

"She's really making you uncomfortable isn't she?" he asked as he stroked her bump. He knew from last time the last few months she'd grown fed up of being pregnant.

"A little, she's just really active, like a vampire; really good through the day, hardly at peep, then come bedtime she's like a soccer player"

"She'll be here soon" he assured her "just enjoy mommy's day, cos' it aint happening again for a whole twelve months" he grinned, stroking her hair as she lay across his chest.

"I have mommy's day everyday"

* * *

So I would love to know what you think.


End file.
